


So Alone

by SpringZero123



Series: Helsa Drabbles [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringZero123/pseuds/SpringZero123
Summary: This is my submission for Helsaweek 2020 Day 4: Fantasy, where in I made a retelling of the Romeo and Juliet story thru Hans and Elsa (although some characters might be out of place, sorry i didn't had enough time to proofread it hehe) so anyway, enjoy uwu
Series: Helsa Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783267
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	So Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for Helsaweek 2020 Day 4: Fantasy, where in I made a retelling of the Romeo and Juliet story thru Hans and Elsa (although some characters might be out of place, sorry i didn't had enough time to proofread it hehe) so anyway, enjoy uwu

The drama between the Westergårds and the Arens has always been so prominent throughout the years. Their rivalry had been going on for a long time, that they had been challenging each other to prove who's the best family among all the families at Arendelle.

That rivalry would change one faithful night, at the Arens's mansion, a masked ball was held for the entire city to introduce their youngest daughter to her soon-to-be husband, which is to be wed to her by the next week.

Of course, the Westergårds had not been expected to attend to the extravagant party, as they didn't want to risk another quarrel with the Arens.

Ah, the scandal it would cause. 

"Aye Hans, have you heard that the Arens are going to throw a masked ball tonight?" Heindrik, one of Hans Westergård's friend asked him, as John nodded to his friend in agreement.

Hans raised an eyebrow. "Really? Those pesky Arens," he scoffed, as John playfully wrapped an arm around his friends. 

"Say, why don't we disguise ourselves and crash into the party?" He offered, and the three friends had immediately agreed to their secret plan.

As custom, when the three friends had arrived there, they were wearing masks, as per requirement of the party. It was a masked ball, after all.

Hans wandered the halls of the Arens, his eyes roaming around the beautiful designs of their ballroom. He scoffed silently, knowing that their ballroom was much better.

What he didn't know, was young Elsa Arens has been following him silently. She wanted to escape her father's expectations of her marrying a man of his choice, purely against her will. 

It was all too loud for her.

She saw him at the other end of the huge ball room, on his handsome suit and tie, with his simple mask. He caught her eye on him, and she decided to make her way towards him out of curiosity.

Maybe, just maybe, she thought.

The two had been playing a game of cat and mouse for a moment, until Hnas had stopped on his tracks, making Elsa gasp silently.

He turned his head, seeing the young beautiful girl behind him. He smiled, walking towards her. As they looked at each other, their eyes had conversed silently, speaking in the language that only they can understand.

They can still faintly hear the music coming from the ballroom, before Hans had wasted no time and offered a hand out to the stranger in front of him. Elsa had accepted the offer, and together they danced blissfully under the moonlight.

As they danced, they were both silent for they were too busy looking at each other. Only sly smiles were exchanged, as they both danced to the music.

They didn't know, that the one they're dancing with are from their rivaling family. But now, everything feels so far away, it feels like they were the only ones left in this world, creating their own reality without even knowing each other.

When the music stopped, being the gentleman he is, Hans bowed down to the young girl and kissed her hand lightly, making Elsa blush instantly.

They took another moment staring at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Hans shook his head, prompting himself to speak.

"What's your-"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Hans Westergård with my dear cousin," a young man's voice had said from the distance, making the two look at him.

Hans snarled. "Kristoff Bjorgman."

The Bjorgmans had been a very close relative of the Arens. Kristoff smirked at him, as Elsa looked at Hans, confused. "Westergård?" She asked him, as Kristoff marched towards Hans and ripped off his mask. 

Heindrik and John had seen the scene from afar, and decided to walk towards them.

Elsa gasped in fear, as Hans took a step away from them. Kristoff shook his head, pointing towards the big gate that lead to the outside of the Arens's mansion.

"Unless you don't want Lord Westergård to get involved in this, then I suggest that you three should go," Kristoff threatened, as Hans glared hard at him.

Kristoff scoffed. "You even brought your two friends with you! The nerve!" He teased, as Heindrik and John dragged Hans with them, throwing Kristoff a dirty look. 

As Hans looked back at the two, Kristoff almost marched towards him, if it wasn't for Elsa that has stopped him from doing so. "Leave!" He shouted.

When the three boys had left his sight, Kristoff turned around to face Elsa, as she gave him a horrified look. "Don't worry, dear cousin. That Westergård won't bother you again."

But she wasn't afraid of him. There's something about him that intrigues her, that makes her fascinated about him. 

And her gut is telling her that this won't be the last time she'll be seeing the likes of him.

Kristoff notices the distraught on his cousin' face, as he gently bumps into her shoulder. "Well, your father would be looking for you by now. You still have to meet your soon-to-be husband, after all."

And with that, they walked back towards the ballroom

• • •

"Hans, you can't risk yourself out there again!" Heindrik warned his friend, but Hans wasn't convinced by his friends. 

He only knew one thing. He has to see her again.

"You know what your father will do to you if he finds out about this!" John reminded him, as Hans forcefully ripped himself out of their grip and looked at the both of them with pleading eyes.

"Please," Hans begged, and his two friends know that they can't argue against Hans if he looks at them like that. 

Heindrik sighed. "Fine, but if your father gets me and John in trouble, we're blaming you."

Hans grinned at them. "Thank you."

And with that, Hans rushed back towards the Arens's mansion, hoping to see Elsa once again.

• • •

Hans lingered at the Arens's mansion, in hopes of finding Elsa's room. He needed to talk to her again, he needed to see her again. 

Now his mind is just thinking about absurd things about her.

He shook his head, trying to focus, and with the strangest twist of luck he saw a window open, only to reveal Elsa looking out of the window. 

He smirked, carefully climbing on the walls of the Arens's mansion on his way to her room.

To his surprise, when he reached her room, she was only in her nightgown as he caught a glimpse of one of her maids exit her room.

When she turned around to the weird tapping on her window, she saw Hans to her surprise, making her gasp lightly as she wasted no time and opened her window once again so that he can enter.

"What are you doing here!?" She exclaimed, as she helped him inside her room, and when he can properly stand up, he smiled at her. 

"I sneaked around the mansion, and waited for your stupid cousin to leave," he teased, walking towards her before he unbashfully wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her, twirling her in his arms.

Elsa giggled in his arms, placing her hands on his shoulders as she waited for him to place her back up on her feet. 

Hans smiled at her, placing a hand on her cheek. She sighed in contentment, closing her eyes as she leaned into it.

They stared at each other once again, as they unknowingly leaned their heads closer towards each other, and the rest is history.

• • •

Hans opened his eyes, as the morning light temporarily blinded him. He felt like what happened last night was all just a dream, but when he looked to his side, he can see Elsa sleeping peacefully, a small smile on her soft lips.

He smiled at the beautiful sight, as he leaned closer to her, kissing her forehead slowly. She slowly stirred awake, and when she first saw Hans, she smiled widely at him.

"Tell me this is all just a dream," she told him softly, as Hans shook his head with a small chuckle.

He took hold of her hand in his, smiling at her. "This is all real," he told her, making the both of them silently laugh.

When the both of them thought that they can have another moment under the covers, there was a knock on the door. 

The star-crossed lovers looked at each other in panic, as Hans immediately scrambled towards the floor to get his clothes on himself. 

He landed with a loud thud, making Winnie cover a hand on her mouth to prevent herself from laughing out loud.

The door was slowly unlocking, and Hans still doesn't have his shirt on. 

"Gerda?" Elsa shouted towards the door, as the door paused itself from opening. 

"Yes ma'am?" Oh, so this was indeed her maid. Elsa shook her head, quickly getting in her nightgown so she can help Hans open her windows.

When Hans had stood outside her room, he gave her a quick kiss. "When can I see you again?" He asked her, but her door finally opened, as Elsa quickly kissed him back too. 

"Soon," she replied, quickly closing the window as Hans quickly climbed off her room, smiling to himself, before rushing outside without being caught. 

Or so he thought, as Kristoff watched him from a distance with a scowl.

• • •

"Aye, is the rumour true?" John asked Hans, as the three friends roamed around the city. Hans nodded his head with a small smirk, receiving friendly slaps to his head from his friends.

"Yesterday, we got secretly married," Hans whispered, as John and Heindrik teased him once again. "Secretly? How?" Heindrik asked silently.

"Father Olaf helped us out," Hans whispered back.

"Hey! Westergård!" Kristoff shouted from the distance, as the three friends looks towards him.

Hans rolled his eyes at Kristoff. "Oh, well if it isn't the stupid Bjorgman. What are you even doing here?" Hans taunted, as Kristoff brought out his sword from his sheath, making everyone near them gasp.

"Did you actually think that you and my cousin can escape this secret scandal you have?" Kristoff retorted, as Hans stepped forward towards him, scowling under his breath.

"Listen Kristoff, what's done is done. I will not go into a duel with you," Hans said calmly.

"Coward!" Kristoff shouted, and John surprisingly brought his own sword out and started charging towards Kristoff, as the two fought.

Hans tried to stop the two, but Kristoff had already drove his sword through John's side, causing for him to fall on the ground.

Heindrik and Hans rushed towards John, but they were too late. Kristoff smirked at them, placing his sword back on his sheath. Hans growled under his breath, grabbing John's sword on the ground.

Without warning, Hans had charged towards Kristoff, but luckily he thought quickly and dodged Hans's attack.

They fought around the town, as one concerned citizen reported the whole situation to the Arens, and Heindrik rushing towards the Westergårds to tell them what happened.

Hans had finally drove his sword on Kristoff's side, instantly killing him off.

• • •

"Banished!?" Elsa exclaimed, as Father Olaf nodded to her. Elsa's breath became unstable, looking towards the ground in confusion.

"We're sorry, Ms. Arens, but the situation was out of my hands," Father Olaf said, as Elsa placed her hands on her face, weeping silently.

"But," Father Olaf said suddenly, as the door opened, revealing Hans. He smiled when he saw Elsa, and the two rushed towards each other before hugging each other tightly.

She cried on his shoulder, as he held her tightly. The priest looked at the young couple worriedly.

• • •

"Father Olaf, what am I going to do? They moved my marriage with a stranger tomorrow!" Elsa told the priest.

The priest looked at the ground, before Father Olaf handed her a vile. Elsa raised an eyebrow. "What's this?" She asked them.

"i knew this day might come, so we recommend this drink that will make you seem dead," Father Olaf told her, as Elsa continued to look at the vile with a raised eyebrow.

"Hm, you should drink that to bed tonight, and we will try and tell Hans about this plan today," Father Olaf added.

Elsa nodded, smiling at the two priests. "Thank you," she told them, before exiting the room.

• • •

"Good morning, Mr. Westergård!" Neil, his servant greeted, as Hans nodded to him with a small smile. "Good morning to you too, Neil."

"Say sir, have you heard of the news about Miss Elsa Arens?"

Hans had stopped what he was doing, and looked at Neil in confusion. Hans raised an eyebrow. "What news?" He asked him, as Neil sighed.

"Sorry sir, but she was reported dead this morning."

• • •

Hans had sneaked out of his prison, and bought poison that can instantly kill him if he drinks it. He went to the local cementery, gripping on his dagger tightly.

When Hans reached the cemetery, he caught a glimpse of Elsa's future husband, crying outside of the entrance. 

Hans immediately walked towards him and stabbed him directly on his stomach, leaving him for dead as Hans entered the cemetery.

He immediately found Elsa's lifeless body, and he wasted no time and rushed towards beside her, feeling his tears rush from his eyes.

Hans kneeled beside her, sobbing as quietly as possible.

After a moment of grieving, he took the vile of that poison he bought earlier.

Hans wiped an arm on his face, taking a deep breath as he tried to say their marriage vows out loud.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow," he started, opening the vile of poison on his hand. Hans didn't realized that Elsa's fingers are starting to move.

Hans brought his head down towards her face, kissing her forehead lightly. He looked back to the poison in his hand, nodding to himself.

"That I shall say goodnight 'till it be morrow."

And with that, he drank the poison without hesitation, feeling the liquid slowly killing him. Hans smiled at Elsa, using the last of his strength to lay beside her, closing his eyes with a sigh.

When Hans took his last breath, Elsa shot up from her deep slumber. She gasped for air, as she looked beside her, seeing Hans's lifeless body.

She gasped silently, cupping his face on her hands, as a tear ran down on her cheek.

"Hans?" Elsa tried to ask, but all she got was silence. She then looked at his hand, and she noticed that he is gripping something inside his palm.

Elsa unraveled his hand, only to see a small vile on his hand. That can only mean one thing, he poisoned himself.

She can't even cry at that moment, not until she saw what Hans is holding on his other hand.

A dagger.


End file.
